KIM's BROTHER
by Ohorat
Summary: Bagaimana serunya kehidupan Sehun dan Jongin bersama kedua anak mereka yang ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip? [KAIHUN. genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's Brother**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (gender switch)**

**Kim Jonghun, Kim Jongmin (as children)**

**Genre : Drama, Family**

**Oneshoot**

**...**

**::** Terinspirasi dari fanart KaiHun lagi gendong 2 bocah yang berbeda warna kulit(?) jadilah FF aneh ini.

-Kenapa gak lanjutin MY GIRL aja?

+_Laptop saya rusak, terpaksa harus di install ulang, trus datanya pada ilang T^T Jadi, sabar aja buat yang nunggu lanjutannya hehe._

.

.

.

.

"Umma!" kaki kecil itu berlarian menghampiri seorang wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut sang buah hati.

"Jongmin, mana kakakmu?" wanita itu mengelus pipi tan anaknya yang sedikit lengket, membuat sang ibu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Anak bernama Jongmin itu mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu tangan kecil itu menunjuk seorang anak seusianya yang tengah sibuk memakai sepatu di dekat pohon. Wanita itu tersenyum, rasa khawatir yang sempat melanda tadi kini menghilang.

"Umma!" teriak bocah yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan –memakai sepatunya. Sama seperti sang adik, ia berlari menghampiri wanita yang mereka panggil umma itu dengan gembira.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sekolah? Menyenangkan?" si ibu bertanya sembari mengelus rambut kedua anaknya yang terlihat mirip itu. Ya, mereka kembar. Wajah keduanya sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya warna kulit.

Jongmin, si bocah berkulit tan itu merenggut memeluk sang ibu. Air matanya menetes membuat wanita itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Ia menghapus air mata Jongmin, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks... mereka jahat, umma.." Jongmin terisak. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Siapa yang dimaksud Jongmin dengan 'mereka'?

"Mereka? Kenapa adikmu menangis, Jonghun?" kini ia melirik anaknya yang berkulit pale seperti dirinya. Sama seperti sang adik, Jonghun pun menunjukan raut sedihnya sambil menatap sang ibu.

"Anak-anak itu mengejek kami. Mereka bilang, Jonghun bukan adikku, karena warna kulitnya hitam, berbeda denganku." Jonghun kini menangis, ia memeluk sang ibu sama seperti Jongmin.

Mendengar penjelasan yang cukup kekanakan –karena memang mereka masih anak-anak- wanita itu menghela napasnya, ia mengelus punggung si kembar agar menghentikan tangisnya. Melihat anak sendiri menangis memang memilukan hatinya.

"Mereka hanya bercanda, mungkin mereka tidak tau kalau Jongmin adalah adikmu. Kalian anak umma tidak boleh menangis. Anak pintar tidak suka menangis." Kedua anak itu menatap sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum. Jika sudah dibujuk seperti itu, tangisan mereka langsung reda. Ajaib.

Jonghun menyeka air matanya kasar, "Aku anak pintar."

"Aku juga." Seru Jongmin membuat sang ibu terkekeh melihat tingkah si kembar. Ia mengelus rambut keduanya sebelum kemudian membawa mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sehuna!" seru seorang wanita sambil menghampiri mobil mereka. Yang dipanggil pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menaiki mobil setelah mendudukan kedua anaknya dikursi belakang.

Ia melirik wanita didepannya sebelum akhirnya berpelukan, "Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kau semakin kurus saja, Sehuna." Goda Baekhyun saat memperhatikan wanita berkulit pale itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tahu, kan, mengurus anak itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi kembar."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Kembar? Maksudmu, anakmu kembar?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan teman lamanya itu.

"Apa anakmu yang bernama Jonghun dan Jongmin?" wanita bertubuh sintal itu menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"K-kenapa kau tahu?"

Baekhun terkekeh sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Mereka berdua muridku. Pantas saja mereka mirip sekali denganmu."

"Muridmu? Kau?"

Seakan tahu maksud pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Benar. Baru seminggu ini aku mengajar anak-anak. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau aku sangat suka dengan anak-anak."

"Baguslah, aku bisa menitipkan anak-anakku padamu." Sehun terkekeh yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Umma! Ayo pulang!" teriak Jonghun terdengar kesal sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya di celah jendela mobil membuat Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Iya, kita akan pulang sekarang!" sahut Sehun.

"Mereka lucu sekali, lain waktu aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu." Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, kau memang harus. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Sehun menghampiri mobilnya, namun geraknya terhenti ketika mendengar godaan Baekhyun, "Jongin hebat juga."

Dan hanya dibalas Sehun dengan gelengan kepala, juga pipi merona tentunya.

.

.

.

Suara denting piring yang beradu dengan sendok malam itu pun terdengar begitu nyaring. Si kembar tengah sibuk menikmati makan malamnya bersama orang tua mereka, Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun sesekali menyeka makanan yang menempel di bibir Jongmin, maklum saja mereka baru menginjak usia 3 tahun. Yah, sebagai seorang ibu memang harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Jonghun-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang ayah –Jongin- setelah menelan nasi yang tadi ia kunyah.

Yang dipanggil langsung melongo, menatap sang ayah dengan polos, "Sekolah? Sekolah itu apa?"

Jongin mendengus, ia lupa bahwa anaknya yang satu ini memang memiliki sifat 'pelupa' seperti sang ibu.

"Itu milikku!" Jonghun merebut daging ayam dari genggaman Jongmin. Namun Jongmin tak menyerahkannya begitu saja, ia mempertahankan makanan kesukaannya itu dari cengkraman Jonghun.

"Tidak, ini milikku!"

Melihat pemandangan darurat seperti itu, Sehun segera beranjak dan mencoba memisahkan keduanya, "Jonghun, lepaskan tanganmu, nak..."

"_Shirreo_! Ini milikku, umma!"

Terdengar geraman dari keduanya membuat sang ayah ikut beranjak dan membujuk Jonghun yang masih berusaha merebut daging ayam itu.

"Jonghun-ah, lepaskan dulu. Nanti kita masak lagi dagingnya." Bujuk Jongin.

"Umma... sakit..." isak Jongmin saat merasakan cakaran dari tangan Jonghun. Mungkin, itulah satu-satunya cara agar Jongmin bisa menyerahkan daging ayam itu.

"Jonghun! Umma bilang lepaskan!" bentak Sehun membuat si kembar terdiam. Jonghun menatap Sehun takut-takut. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, ia menangis.

"Appa... umma jahat!" Jonghun segera memeluk Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Ia memeluk leher sang appa sambil meredam tangisan kencangnya.

Sehun terkejut melihatnya, ia tak bermaksud untuk bertindak kasar. Sungguh.

"Um-umma tidak bermak-"

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mengurus Jonghun. Kau obati saja luka Jongmin." Potong Jongin sembari mengelus punggung Jonghun sebelum kemudian pergi ke kamar si kembar.

Jongmin berdiri diatas kursinya, ia menyodorkan kedua tangan kecil itu ke hadapan Sehun, "Umma... sakit..."

Sehun menggendong Jongmin ke dapur untuk membersihkan tangan si kecil dari minyak daging ayam yang sempat menjadi penyebab kericuhan tadi.

"Kita obati dulu lukamu, setelah itu kau tidur, _arraseo_?"

Jongmin hanya mengangguk. Ia memang anak penurut, berbeda dengan kakaknya, Jonghun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa belum tidur, hm?" Jongin memeluk Sehun dari samping. Jam di kamar mereka sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tapi Sehun masih terjaga.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebelum menatap Jongin, "Aku merasa bersalah pada Jonghun. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis."

"Jadi hanya karena itu? Akh! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Jongin meringis setelah mendapat serangan diperutnya. Sehun tentu saja mendengus kesal mendapat jawaban dari suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan betapa khawatirnya seorang ibu melihat anaknya menangis, apalagi ia menangis karena ibunya."

Jongin terkekeh, Sehun selalu seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut hal 'anak dan ibu'. Tangan kekar itu pun kembali memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun dengan erat, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jonghun sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula dia itu kan pelupa, mungkin besok pagi dia tidak akan ingat dengan kejadian tadi."

Sehun menatap Jongin, yang barusan dikatakannya memang ada benarnya. Ia pun hampir lupa kalau Jonghun itu pelupa.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau harus membangunkanku besok pagi." Goda Jongin membuat Sehun kembali mendengus.

"Baiklah, tukang tidur. Good night."

Terdengar kecupan singkat dari keduanya untuk menutup percakapan malam itu.

.

.

.

**Gimana? Absurd? Aneh? Mau kritik? Saran?**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's Brother**

**Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (gender switch)**

**Do Kyungsoo (gender switch)**

**Kim Jonghun, Kim Jongmin (as children)**

**Genre : Drama, Family**

**Oneshoot**

**...**

**:: Maaf kalo ada typo(s) karena ini ga di edit ulang.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

"Appa, cepat bangun! Ayo ke Lotte World! Lotte world! Lotte world!" kedua anak kembar itu menaiki ranjang orang tuanya. Mereka masih bersikeras membangunkan sang appa yang terkenal dengan julukan 'tukang tidur' itu. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat suara-suara bising itu mengganggu telinganya. Tak hanya itu, tangan-tangan kecil itu pun memukul wajah sang appa dengan bantal dan guling yang selalu tergeletak malas disana.

Ini hari Minggu, si kembar tidak masuk sekolah. Begitupun appa-nya, ia tidak perlu bangun pagi karena memang ini hari libur. Sehun sudah bangun sejak jam 5 tadi, layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga, ia harus mengurus segala urusan dapur sebelum membangunkan kedua buah hatinya. Jengkel dengan suaminya yang tidak bisa dibangunkan itu, Sehun menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk membangunkan Jongin dan mengajaknya bermain ke Lotte World. Dengan begitu, kedua anaknya menurut dan ia bisa tenang memasak sarapan untuk suaminya dan juga si kembar.

Dengan berdecak kesal, Jongin bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Mata sipitnya yang terlihat tidak mau membuka itu menatap kedua anaknya yang juga tengah duduk dan menatapnya dengan polos.

"Kenapa kalian mengganggu tidur appa? Itu tidak baik." Jongin mengelus surai dua bocah tampan itu.

Jonghun menarik lengan Jongin, "Appa tidak bekerja, jadi ayo ke Lotte world!"

"Iya! Lotte world!" tambah Jongmin membuat Jongin kembali mendecak kesal.

"Baiklah, baik. Kita ke Lotte world hari ini. Tapi appa harus mandi dulu."

Dan terdengar teriakan kemenangan dari kedua bocah itu. Jongin tersenyum, meskipun terkadang mereka menyebalkan. Tapi mereka juga bagian dari semangatnya.

.

.

.

"Jonghun-ah, jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Ujar Jongin sambil menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana kedua anaknya duduk manis di dalam mobil itu.

"Tenang appa, umma sudah memakaikannya." Jawabnya disertai senyuman. Jongmin terlihat asyik dengan robot ultraman ditangannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya. Mereka terlihat begitu senang karena permintaan mereka hari ini terkabul. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi bersama-sama.

Dan mobil pun melaju, membelah jalanan Seoul yang terlihat ramai pagi itu. Jonghun masih terlihat berseri sejak tadi. Berbeda dengan Jongmin, ia terlihat mengantuk dan berakhir dengan ibu jari kecilnya yang ia hisap sambil tidur. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kenapa melamun?" Jongin mengelus pipi kiri Sehun, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan kemudinya, "Aku tidak melamun. Hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, Jongmin sedang bermain di alam mimpinya sekarang." Ujar Jongin sedikit terkekeh saat melihat pantulan Jongmin dari cermin di atas kepalanya.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, ia tersenyum sebelum kemudian kembali dalam posisinya, "Ayah dan anak sama-sama tukang tidur."

Wanita berkulit pucat itu hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seakan tidak terima dengan kalimat 'tukang tidur' meskipun itu memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah." Sehun mengelus pipi Jongmin membuat anak itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Cepatlah, umma! Aku ingin naik kereta ulat!" teriak Jonghun yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak karuan digendongan sang ayah.

Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jongmin. Lalu ia menggendong bocah itu memasuki pintu Lotte world, diikuti Jongin dan Jonghun.

Setelah membeli tiket masuk, Jonghun segera menarik sang appa untuk menaiki kereta ulat yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan dengan suara nyaringnya. Mau tak mau, Jongin pun harus menaiki wahana anak kecil itu demi sang buah hati. Ia tak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Jonghun.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia mengajak Jongmin untuk menangkap ikan di kolam kecil yang tentunya khusus anak-anak seusia mereka. Jongmin tidak terlalu suka memaksa, ia akan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Berbeda sekali dengan Jonghun.

"Wah~ ikannya sudah banyak." Ujar Sehun saat melihat mangkuk yang sudah terisi dengan beberapa ikan hasil tangkapannya dengan Jongmin.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... ada empat ikan, umma!" Jongmin tersenyum senang setelah menghitung ikan di mangkuknya. Dan sehun pun mengangguk seraya mengelus surai hitam Jongmin, ia bangga karena anaknya yang satu ini sudah pintar menghitung. Mengingat usianya baru menginjak 3 tahun.

"Kau mau menangkapnya lagi?"

Jongmin mengangguk mantap, matanya masih menelusuri ikan-ikan yang berlarian di kolam sana, "Iya umma, aku akan menangkap 10 ikan!"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Jonghun dan juga Jongmin terlihat kelelahan setelah menaiki beberapa wahana di Lotte world. Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam. Bahkan Jongmin sudah tertidur digendongan umma-nya. Jongin berjalan mendahului Sehun keluar dari pintu gerbang taman bermain itu sambil menggendong Jonghun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melirik kepanikan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jaket Jongmin sepertinya tertinggal di dalam, aku akan mengambilnya dulu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil." Sehun pun kembali memasuki pintu gerbang dan berjalan ke tempat penitipan barang. Ia menghela napas lega, karena jaket Jongmin tenyata masih disana. Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, ia menutupi tubuh kecil Jongmin dengan jaketnya. Angin yang berhembus sedari tadi membuat kulit Jongmin menjadi dingin. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Senyum yang sempat terpatri di bibir tipis itu menghilang. Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kyungsoo?" bisik Sehun sebelum kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jongin.

"Oh, annyeong Sehun-ah." Sapa wanita bermata bulat itu begitu ramah saat Sehun berdiri disamping Jongin yang masih menggendong Jonghun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukan kepalanya, berhubung akan sangat sulit jika ia membungkuk karena ada Jongmin yang tertidur pulas.

"Jadi, anakmu kembar, Jongin-ah? Wah, sepertinya kalian sangat bahagia." Senyuman Kyungsoo masih saja tercetak jelas.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang terlihat canggung, ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai Kyungsoo. Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo bukanlah mantan kekasihnya, Sehun tidak akan seperti itu.

"Ne, aku masuk dulu." Sehun menanggukan kepalanya lagi sebelum memasuki mobil dan menidurkan Jongmin di jok belakang.

"Berapa usia mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Jonghun. Anak itu juga mulai tertidur.

Jongin tersenyum, "3 tahun."

"Mereka tampan sepertimu." Satu pujian yang membuat senyuman Jongin bertambah.

Melihat itu, Sehun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu berteriak, "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Jongin yang mendengar nada tidak suka dari istrinya langsung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian memasuki mobil.

.

.

"Kenapa kau duduk dibelakang?" Jongin menoleh, ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Sehun tidak ada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk dengan anak-anakku." Jawab Sehun dingin. Ia masih mengelus surai Jonghun yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Jongin tahu itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Sehun pasti sedang kesal setelah melihat Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Cepat jalankan mobilnya, aku lelah."

.

.

.

Jongin terus mengekori Sehun setelah sampai dikediamannya. Sehun masih berdiam diri, mengacuhkan beberapa pertanyaan yang dilempar Jongin. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menyerah –ikut diam-hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang istri.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Jongin tertegun dari lamunannya mendengar kalimat pertama Sehun. Ia tengah mencuci beberapa gelas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau seperti ini padaku. Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin sedikit frustasi.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi tadi kami hanya mengobrol biasa, kami kebetulan bertemu karena dia juga sedang berlibur dengan anaknya."

Dan penjelasan Jongin itu pun membuat Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat 'berlibur dengan anaknya' apa Kyungsoo sudah menikah?

Sehun berbalik setelah mencuci tangannya. Ia menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan rekan kerjanya di Jepang." Ujar Jongin diakhiri senyuman.

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

Jongin terkekeh sebelum kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan menahan tubuh ramping itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di wastafel tepat di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Jika itu lelucon, kau akan apa?" Jongin menyeringai, namun tak lama karena perutnya mendapat sebuah cubitan, "Akh! Itu sakit, Sehuna!"

"Itulah yang akan kulakukan jika kau membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali!" Sehun kesal. Jongin tidak bisa membedakan kapan ia harus bercanda.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya, "Aku minta maaf."

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya membalas pelukan suaminya. Karena ia tahu suaminya tidak salah. Ia hanya terlalu cemburu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... kau cemburu rupanya?" goda Jongin setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun nakal.

Pipi putih itu memerah, akhirnya ia ketahuan juga kalau ia memang sedang dilanda rasa cemburu. Namun Sehun segera memukul dada bidang itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya setelah mengatakan, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak cemburu!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh ditempatnya. Sehun-nya memang selalu seperti itu jika sedang cemburu. Tapi itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mencintainya.

"Oh ya, Sehuna. Tadi Jonghun bilang padaku ingin memiliki adik bayi!" teriak Jongin sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sehun mendengarnya. Pipinya makin memerah, tapi ia juga sedikit kesal. Anak mereka masih kecil, bagaimana mungkin harus menambah satu lagi? Dasar Jongin!

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Tadinya saya gamau bikin sequelnya, tapi karena permintaan para _readers_, akhirnya saya buatkan satu sequel. Ya, cuma satu sequel. Jangan harap ada kelanjutannya lagi hahaha.

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca dan reviewnya. Meskipun dikit, tapi saya senang karena ada juga yang mau baca ff ini. Lol. Maaf gabisa sebutin satu2 yang udah review ff saya. Yang penting saya baca dan saya sayang kalian muah(?)

_**Ohorat**_


End file.
